Pride
by Daniella Defines Divinity
Summary: Rated PG13 just in case. A tale of a trainer whose dream gets shattered, and climbs back up. (See first chapter for a better introduction)
1. Default Chapter

**Pride**

**Disclaimer**

Might as well do this all in one shot, this counts for my entire fic as it is one whole product. I do not own Pokemon, or any of its characters. However I do own my original characters, steal them and I'll make you wish you hadn't.

**Introduction**

A trainer just like any other, young and wild at heart with a hunger for adventure that can never be satisfied, Violet Vainglory strives to make her mark on the world. Eight years of perseverance, sweat, and tears with 21 cross league badges and two Pokemon league championship certificates to show for it. She hadn't reached the fabled first place yet, but she was going to and would stand tall with her Nidoqueen Gravelle, once just a timid Nidoran accompanying a timid trainer.

All those years… Gone. Only her Pride was left now.

**Chapter 1**

Violet stared blankly into her Styrofoam cup which she had chewed at the edges, the hard police station seat making her bum go numb as the hours crawled by. An Officer Jenny scurried past her and Violet's brown eyes pleaded to her for any news but she just kept walking, a frown on her face. Violet sat back, head hung low and withdrawn in her weathered brown hair.

It had been three days since the "incident", she was yet to find the courage to call it anything else, and still she kept coming back and waiting for a scrap of news, a sniff of a new lead only to be disappointed. She couldn't understand why someone would steal her dream, she didn't even know of people that existed who could. Team Rocket… those bastards… THOSE GREDDY LITTLE SHITHEADS! Her fists clenched her blue jeans and her teeth clamped together at the thought. It brought back vicious images of their Pokemon literally tearing into hers, Gravelle calling to her in distress as their own brand pokeballs were hurled at her and sucked her inside for good, and all Violet could do was watch, held back from her precious friends by what must have been the devil himself. She would not turn away, for doing that would show her Pokemon she was a coward as they looked to her for help. Even as tears rolled down her cheeks and stung her eyes she would not look away.

She stood and carried herself out the front door, feet dragging along the ground. She roamed the Goldenrod city streets for a while before stumbling into the Pokemon Center and landing on a somewhat tattered but still comfortable red sofa. The Center was home to a particularly sensitive Joy, who scuttled over with concern and sat herself next to her neatly and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Still no news?"

"Nothing… Absolutely nothing and it doesn't look like there's going to be anything anyway. It was Team Rocket but they're a highly skilled organisation and the police force has never been able to nail them completely… Looks like I'll never get my Pokemon back" She sighed and tilted her head to look at the ceiling while Joy looked her over to think of something comforting to say. When Joy had first seen Violet she seemed so happy and so much more attractive with lively tanned skin and a smile. She had noticed a few of the boys heads turn as she swaggered past them to the counter. However now she was a wreck, her hair dull and scraggly and her skin pale with dark rings under her eyes from lack of sleep and stress.

At that same moment another trainer walked in and stood at the desk, not noticing the pair on the sofa. Her hair was light brown and curled at the bottom and she seemed to be in her midteens, fourteen or thereabouts.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

"Yes I'm right here" Joy stood up and walked towards her, the trainer peered over her shoulder to the other on the couch.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you. Mum was really worried so she sent me after you." She ran over to sit with Violet. Now that Joy thought about it, they did look alike.

"Mahogany, I'm so glad you're here!" Violet embraced her younger sister in gratitude, and a thankful smile graced her lips. "Guess this makes you a stronger trainer than me now" She laughed nervously and her sister pretended to chuckle with her, she knew Violet wasn't too comfortable in gloomy surroundings and would try to make it as easy for her as possible. It was Violet that got Mahogany into Pokemon in the first place, their two older sisters had never bothered to become trainers and their mother wasn't too keen on letting her babies go travelling on their own for such long periods of time. Violet was too stubborn to even consider staying and so she had left on her journey. Mahogany still remembered her tenth birthday when Violet surprised her by being able to make it and gave her her first Pokemon, a loveable little Vulpix.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to get them back of course! I don't care how strong they are, I have to get them back even if that means starting from the bottom all over again, I never abandon my friends"

Mahogany grinned, "That's the sister I know! And if you're going to continue training you'll need this" She handed Violet an item ball with a new bag inside since hers had been stolen by Team Rocket to add insult to injury. Violet genuinely smiled this time, the first time in 3 days as she hugged her baby sister.

"Thank you, I'm proud to have a sister like you"

"Enough with the mushy stuff, put some clean clothes on and let's go find a new Pokemon to start you off again. We've still got a couple of hours left before it gets really late, let's go!"

Joy found it odd that the younger sister was mothering the older one, but she couldn't help her eyes becoming teary at the scene and feel the urge to go visit her own family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pride**

**Author's notes **

Thank you Facia for the review, greatly appreciated and I admit it did inflate my ego quite a bit :P Although did you mean eighteen? I hope so otherwise I've made a grave mistake o0 As for TR's strength you'll see ;)

Anyway if anyone has any suggestions or whatever plonk it in a review or email me. Anyway here's chapter 2 for you

**Chapter 2**

The wind whipped around Violet's midriff making her come out in goose-bumps as she and Mahogany continued to stalk the streets Of Goldenrod in search of Pokemon. So far they had seen a Meowth rummaging in a wheelie bin that ran away before Mahogany could issue a challenge, and numerous Rattata scurrying down alleys that the sisters weren't prepared to go down. Mahogany glanced at her watch.

"Its 8:30, we should probably head back in an hour or so"

"OK, we might as well go check out the sewage recycling plant then. There's usually Pokemon picking at the sewage before it's processed"

Mahogany scrunched her nose up in protest, but then again Violet had more experience than her so she was probably right.

They set off at a quick pace and soon enough they had scrambled over the top of the fence and were scouting for Pokemon. Mahogany lingered slightly nearer to the fence than Violet, the smell holding her back. Violet's black hoodie seemed to blend into the night so that she appeared as a pair of jean clad legs and a hovering head. Suddenly she turned around and waved for Mahogany to come closer, her palm and fingers flying through the air. She reluctantly did so and listened closely to her sister's whisper.

"Look there!" She pointed with enthusiasm to the edge of a stream of sludge. "It's a Grimer! Odd to see it alone though, they normally travel in clans. From that vertical stripe there on it's back you can probably tell it's been rejected. It won't survive very long on its own"

How Violet knew so much about a slimy ball of grease, Mahogany didn't know but she complied with a nod and reached for a Pokeball now not too concerned with concealing herself. If the Grimer didn't run it meant it was prepared to fight to prove itself, as was the same with all wild Pokemon. If they ran you'd leave them alone. The difference was established at a Pokemon rights activist convention that had been sprawled across the media for weeks.

"Go Vulpix!"

The little firefox materialised fro the red glow and stood before the Grimer, issuing its challenge.

"Vuulll!"

The Grimer didn't even have to turn around as its eyes and mouth disappeared on one side and popped up casually on the other.

"Ewwww that's gross!"

Mahogany's nose scrunched up again at the sight as she failed to understand why Violet wanted the Grimer, it was so icky! She turned to her sister.

"You battle it, Vulpix knows who you are"

Violet hesitated for a second, it felt odd ordering another person's Pokemon. However the Grimer didn't wait for her and spat out a thick blob of goo that knocked Vulpix back. She wasn't too pleased by the fact it stuck to her beautiful fur, it would come out all dry and coarse now, oh the horror of it all for a female. Violet finally found herself and took the traditional trainer pose, legs apart and face wrinkled up in concentration.

"Use Ember and follow through with a tackle!"

A small ball of flame barrelled into Grimer scorching it slighting and diverting its attention so Vulpix could run full pelt at it. The Grimer skid across the concrete bank before coming to a halt and putting its features back in order. It extended a mucky arm and slid forwards surprisingly quickly, striking Vulpix with a pound attack.

"Now use Swift!"

Vulpix stared up at her in confusion before Mahogany interrupted.

"She doesn't know swift."

"I though you taught it to her?"

"No, that was Ursaring. I taught Vulpix thunderbolt"

"Ohh, in that case use thunderbolt!"

While they had been talking Vulpix had been trying to dodge Grimer's attacks, although some still managed to hit. Great, now she had to make her fur static, she better be getting a bath and conditioning after this! The sparks gathered and the yellow lightning sizzled Grimer, the poison sludge of its body turning a darker shade. Violet risked throwing a Pokeball and watched as it shook violently for several agonising minutes before coming to a stop with a satisfying click.

"Alright, I haven't lost my touch!"

Violet chuckled to herself as she held her prize, however Vulpix disagreed and trotted past in a huff towards Mahogany who patted her lightly and returned her.

"Come on lets go, I need to take a shower after coming here"

Violet smiled at her 'ickle' sister.

"Thanks, I owe you one"

"You can thank me buy getting your butt moving"

After that being said they both climbed back over the fence and returned to the Pokemon center.


End file.
